


The Matriarch

by Aishuu



Series: The Reluctant Hokage [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, The Livejournal exodus, gritty ninja world, kunoichi skills, ninja playing politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood of Clan Uchiha runs pure in Mikoto's veins. There's a reason why she's the strongest kunoichi in Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matriarch

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Mikoto doesn't match canon, but I hope people enjoy this spin on what it might mean to be a kunoichi.

She isn't ready to let her son go, but she supposes no mother ever is. But the day that Itachi gathers his belongings for transport to his new residence in the Hokage Tower, Mikoto is forced to face some hard truths. Ever since giving birth to him, she's put her career on the back-burner and let herself enjoy the role of the mother... but that might have been a mistake.  
  
She had let herself forget the most essential truth in ninja politics: alliances were ever-shifting, and sometimes those closest to you are capable of the greatest betrayals. Mikoto wonders if she will ever see Itachi again as her child, and not as a potential enemy.

That's a thought for later. Right now, as he packs up his personal possessions, she decides to mother him for the last time.  
  
"Did you want to take any of the albums?" she asks, as she comes into the room, her hands held neatly in front of her apron. "Or do you need any linens?"  
  
He shakes his head. "Hiruzen-sensei told me everything would be supplied, and I've already selected the pictures I'm taking."  
  
She notices two frames stacked neatly on top of his clothes. One is of Itachi's genin team, the standard team shot taken upon their initial formation, and the other is the most recent family photo, the one where Itachi stands slightly apart from his parents and brother. She'd noticed his isolationist tendencies developing about two years ago, but had believed it was because he's become a teenager. She hates to admit it, but she willfully had ignore the symptom of the larger problem.  
  
"If you change your mind, let me know," she offers, knowing he won't. He's gathered enough to fill maybe two duffel bags, and that's including his weapons. It's really very little for the results of a lifetime, but she's not surprised. Itachi has always been meticulously neat, and never acquisitive. He's never shown any interest in _things_. Then again, he's never shown much of an interest in anything or anyone.  
  
He nods, not speaking, as he sets about doing one last survey to make sure he isn't missing anything. She wants to offer to let him come back if he gets homesick, but that's unrealistic.  
  
Itachi will never be coming home, since once he's in the Tower, he has a clear path to becoming the Godaime. Fugaku believes that Sandaime is handing Itachi the village on a platter since he's too terrified of the notion that the Uchiha will revolt to fight back.  
  
Mikoto isn't so sure. More than her husband, she understands that the foundation Konoha was built on is that of division, the Senju and the Uchiha not quite able to reconcile their fundamental differences despite the surface peace. Sandaime might not be an official part of the Senju, but he's theirs, having trained with both Shodaime and Nidaime. And she knows, although her husband is willfully blind, that Itachi's allegiance is already to Sandaime, despite his position as Uchiha heir. Sandaime is a wise old codger, and he's not going to let Itachi take the Hat if it means the Uchiha will gain control over the village.  
  
People don't seem to remember that the blood in Mikoto's veins is more pure than that of Fugaku. She is the daughter of the former clan leader, and Fugaku married into the position by taking her as his wife. Her husband may hold the title, but she is the one who truly rules the clan.  
  
Mikoto is kunoichi, the best of her generation, possibly the best still alive. Kunoichi aren't measured by "strength" but by the more subtle characteristic of control. She controls Fugaku, although he will never realize it, and her soft-spoken ways make people forget how often she drops suggestions for her husband or family members to follow. A kunoichi doesn't need recognition to get her job done.  
  
And her job has, and always will be, protecting the clan. For that purpose, she will give everything, even the life of her own child. No one person is more important than the good of the clan.  
  
She's always hated Sandaime for being a Senju pawn, but now the hatred is personal. He is stealing her son from her, and it will be his ultimate responsibility if she's ever forced to end Itachi's life. Mikoto knows she will kill Itachi if she has to. She might shed tears as she does so, but she will do what is necessary.  
  
"I'm ready to go," he tells her softly, and for a second they stand awkwardly in the room, both aware that as soon as he steps over the threshold, things can never be the same again.  
  
Mikoto finally lets go her Uchiha pride long enough to pull him into her arms and hold him tight for eleven precious seconds. She hears the sound of his breathing, and in silence it occurs to her that it might be best to kill him now, before he can betray the clan.  
  
"I'll miss you," she whispers into his ear instead, because there's still the possibility that he will return to the fold. She hopes he is able to translate what she really means.  
  
His arms tighten around her for a second, before he steps away. The two feet that separate them now are an insurmountable distance, but she smiles and wishes him success.  
  


* * *

  
Two years later, Mikoto stands at the front of the crowd as Itachi makes his pledge to protect the village. Unlike the rest of her Clan, she is not surprised to hear Itachi practically disown himself by discarding the Uchiha name.  
  
It's not like he couldn't have led the clan as Hokage ( _the Senju certainly did,_ she thinks resentfully). But Itachi is declaring where he stands, and what his first loyalty is, and it's against _her_ clan.  
  
While part of Mikoto's heart breaks as she watches her eldest child turn away from his family, she ruthlessly suppresses her sorrow. She is kunoichi, the best kunoichi of her generation. The blood of her grandfather Uchiha Madara flows in her veins. Mikoto will rise to this occasion, using soft words to maneuver for the most favorable outcome for her clan.  
  
Sasuke, not yet eleven and almost-as-talented as his brother, frowns in confusion as he stands between his parents. He doesn't realize it yet, but his beloved older brother has just betrayed him.  
  
It's Mikoto's task to make sure Itachi regrets his actions. If she is a good enough kunoichi, she might be able to bring him back under her control. If not, then she will ensure that Sasuke is capable of surpassing Itachi. A kunoichi always has more than one plan, and words are often stronger than fists.  
  
Mikoto reaches out and takes Sasuke's hand (already bearing calluses worthy of a chuunin) and squeezes it gently. "You're going to have to train harder as the Uchiha heir," she murmurs, in a low voice meant only for him.  
  
This child, she will not lose. She will shape him as the clan's newest prodigy, the weapon that will hold its true temper when confronted with the false compassion of the Senju regime.  
  
Sasuke isn't as naturally gifted at deception as his brother is, and she watches his throat move as he swallows nervously. He's always been in his brother's shadow, offering him worshipful respect in exchange for Itachi's occasional affection.  
  
Mikoto is going to have to change that, because her second son has just become the only one she will acknowledge. It might hurt Sasuke in the short term, but keeping Itachi from hindering the Uchiha clan is more important than the innocence of one boy, even if the boy is her son.  
  
She is the matriarch of the Uchiha. Mikoto will not be bowed, not even by her own children.  
  



End file.
